Into the Deep Roads
by Viccagirl
Summary: Cameron, Varric, Fenris and Carver make the trip into the Deep Roads *contains spoliers* This was originally a companion piece to I Think I Need A Bath, This has now been fully integrated with the main story.
1. Chapter 1

They had been in the Deep Roads for little more than a week, and Varric had yet to stop complaining. Everyone on the expedition besides the three other dwarves seemed to be suffocating in the tunnels. After three days, Cameron gave up and systematically began cutting away at her heavy velvet robes. The first things to go were the sleeves, and no one noticed the small change. Over the next few days, Cameron's skirt began to get shorter and shorter. It was Carver who finally spoke up, the rest of the men content to watch and wait.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed at her when he caught her cutting slits along the sides of her now mid thigh length skirt. She pursed her lips and continued her cut.

"It's hot," she muttered at him, finishing her current alteration.

"Yes it bloody well is, but what do _you_ think you're _doing_?" he asked again, tilting his head towards the hirelings who had been watching her. Cameron glared at her brother, angrily thrusting her dagger back into its sheath.

"Just because I'm a woman I have to suffer this heat?" she shot back. Carver stared at her in exasperation.

"Yes!" Fenris and Varric both watched the back and forth between siblings with increasing amusement. They both agreed with Cameron, but knew Carver had a point. She was the only woman in the tunnels, and they noticed the distracted looks the other men directed at her increasingly diminishing clothing.

"Now, now. Let's not fight each other," Varric finally interrupted when the argument seemed one word short of violence. "There are darkspawn in these tunnels that deserve that fire more."

"There is no talking sense with you!" Carver spat at his sister before stalking back to his bedroll. Cameron glared daggers at his back, but then sighed. She turned to Varric.

"Thank you," she said softly, "I know he has a point, but really?" she threw her hands up in annoyance. "As if _any_ of these men would be stupid enough to do anything." She plopped down onto her bed roll.

"Oh they're doing stuff," Varric remarked. "Just not with you." Cameron rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What they do in the privacy of their bedrolls doesn't concern me,"

"Sometimes it is not in the privacy of their bedrolls," Fenris stated, joining in on the conversation. Cameron's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Did you have to tell me?"

"Nope, but he did anyway." Cameron giggled, looking back and forth between the two men.

"You know something," she began, smiling gently, "being here with you two is the only thing that makes this trip bearable." Varric laughed.

"You're just saying that so I'll put you on my tab," Cameron swatted playfully at the dwarf. Fenris kept silent, content to watch the playful antics of his two companions. It was Bartrand that interrupted them.

"Sodding incompetent – " Bartrand stalked up to them muttering obscenities. Varric rolled his eyes and stood to greet his brother.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, standing.

"A sodding cave in blocked the path forward. It'll be at least a week to clear the rubble." Fenris noted the stiffening in Cameron's posture.

"Shouldn't we try to find a way around?" Varric asked, just as cold to the idea of a longer stay as Cameron.

"Scouts say it's too dangerous."

"Well, that's why you have people like me," Cameron piped in, already picking up her bladed staff. "We'll find away around for you." Bartrand snorted.

"Look, we'll go on ahead, and if we come back screaming, you'll know that staying put was a good idea." Varric chimed in with Cameron.

"Do whatever. We'll stay here," Bartrand turned from them shouting to one of the hirelings as he walked away. Bodahn frantically took his place in front of Cameron and Varric.

"I'm sorry Messers, but I fear I must trouble you further. It's my boy, Sandal, he's wandered off. He just doesn't understand danger like he should." he told them, wringing his hands in worry. Cameron smiled at the older dwarf.

"Don't worry; we'll bring him back in one piece. Or maybe two, it's hard to say," Bodahn didn't seem to hear her second sentence, and wandered back to his and Sandal's bed rolls feeling just a little bit better.

"Carver," Cameron called over to her brother. "Time for us to be heroes." Carver rolled his eyes, but gathered his things to follow.

Cameron led them through the first of the side passages, finding no resistance. Quizzically she turned to Varric.

"Weren't these side passages supposed to be dangerous?" Varric shrugged in answer.

"These corpses are fresh," Fenris spoke up.

"Yeah, they aren't even cold yet." Carver chimed in having knelt to examine one of the bodies.

"Strange," Cameron mused before stepping into a larger cave opening littered with darkspawn corpses. In the middle of the carnage was a lone dwarf, his back to the party. Carver looked on unbelieving and Fenris smirked.

"Is that, Bodahn's boy?" Varric asked. At his father's name, the young dwarf turned to them, a smile on his face.

"Hallo." Cameron laughed and walked over to the boy. When she reached him, Sandal handed her a stone carved staff pulsating with power. Confused, she simply took it.

"Did you kill all these darkspawn yourself?" she asked him. He grinned brighter.

"Enchantment!" he answered her. She bit back a laugh and her eye caught the perfectly preserved ogre that had been stopped mid charge.

"And how did you do that?"

"Not enchantment." He said matter-of-factly. He began trudging over the corpses heading to the camp as if he knew he needed to go back. The four companions watched the boy in amazement and it was Varric that finally broke the silence.

"Smart boy."

Farther along in the winding tunnels, they were ambushed by a small party of darkspawn. Hurlock scouts charged at them while bolters shot from a distance.

"Now we have some fun!" Carver exclaimed, charging forward and swinging his two handed sword in a forward arch. He caught two of the scouts in his initial swing, slicing them in half. He turned his attention to a third scout who tried to flank him. The pummel of his sword sent the creature to the cavern's floor. Before he could finish it off, a second came at him from the other side and he barely had a chance to parry the blow.

Fenris remained silent as he swung his hammer in controlled strikes, knocking hurlocks into each other and to the ground. The sound of bones cracking and flesh splitting were his battle cries. His markings glowed brighter with each death and his speed increased. Deftly he traveled across the battle field, leaving broken bodies in his wake.

Cameron and Varric put their sights on the bolters. Varric letting loose a volley of arrows to accompany Cameron's storm of fire and lighting. It didn't take long for the small scouting party to fall.

"Bloody hell," Carver grumbled, trying in vain to pull a darkspawn dagger from his shoulder. Fenris yanked it out for him, causing Carver to cry out a second curse at the none too gentle removal. Fenris shrugged, dropping the blood covered weapon. No one noticed the smears of black blood along the blade beneath the brighter red of Carver's blood.

"Come," Cameron whispered. Her eyes began to glow a soft green and Fenris's markings began humming in earnest. She was calling a spirit, he knew, but he didn't feel his usual unease. She was not summoning the spirit into the world like Merrill, and she wasn't calling it into herself like Anders did. Fenris wasn't sure what she was doing exactly, but the spell and spirit didn't linger long. When the glow in her eyes faded, Carver's wound was quickly closing, the skin stitching itself back together.

"Thanks," Carver mumbled, rolling his now healed shoulder. Cameron simply smiled at him and walked on. The remainder of the side passage was cleaned of the darkspawn with quick and brutal efficiency and soon they found themselves on the other side of the collapse.

"Perfect! Let's go tell Bartrand. He'll be so pleased." Varric remarked after determining their location.

"The sooner we're out of here the happier I'll be," Cameron responded, unconsciously loosening the ties at the front of her robes. Carver growled and slapped at her hands.

"Maker help me!" he exclaimed glaring at his sister. "Are you just going to wander around in your small clothes?" Cameron blushed, but glared at her brother.

"Maybe. Why not?" she asked, mostly just to rile her brother. He snorted in response.

"Because no one wants to see that." At that Cameron laughed.

"Then why should it matter, if no one is looking?" Carver glared harder at her, annoyed with her logic.

"Well, _I_ don't want to see that. Besides, you're a mage; can't you just I don't know ice your clothes or something?" Cameron just stared at him, having not thought to use her magic that way.

"That never occurred to me." She answered him honestly. Carver was speechless. It was Varric who finally voiced Carver's thoughts.

"Did Carver just win an argument? Against _you_?" Cameron shrugged.

"He made a valid argument with which I did not have a valid response." Varric laughed, slapping Carver on the back.

"Good job!" Carver coughed at the unexpected hit. Cameron rolled her eyes and started walking away. Fenris fell into step next to her.

"Why didn't it occur to you?" he asked quietly, curious. She shrugged again.

"It didn't occur to me because I don't think of magic like that. I was taught that it was a precious gift and I shouldn't, what's the right word? Flaunt it unnecessarily. I use my skills to help others, not to make my life easier. Does that make sense?" she asked, looking at Fenris as they walked. He pursed his lips in thought before nodding.

"If only all mages thought that way." Cameron sighed, a look of sorrow passing over her eyes as she gazed at him. He didn't want her pity and sped up his pace away from her. The walk back to camp was made in silence.

At camp, Carver pulled a fresh shirt from his pack to replace the ripped and bloody one he wore. He noticed as he pulled the dirty shirt over his head, his injured shoulder still pained him even after Cameron's magical ministrations. Gingerly he touched his shoulder where the blade went through in front. A sharp sting of pain was his reward, and he noticed the skin around the scar was beginning to turn black. Panicked, he checked to see if anyone saw him. Cameron and Varric were explaining the situation to Bartrand while Fenris was getting an enchantment added to his weapon. The rest of the expedition seemed distracted with cleaning up camp. Carver hastily put the new shirt on, vowing not to tell anyone what he suddenly feared.

It took another day, as far as anyone could tell, to get to the ancient thaig. Sandal seemed particularly wary of the place and did not leave Bodahn's side. Bartrand was clearly intrigued, and Varric shared the hirelings' less than enthused feelings.

"Do you think we'll find anything down there?" he asked Cameron before the four set out to search farther in. Cameron sensed his need for humor and smiled.

"Chances are we'll find some rocks, darkspawn, maybe a few bones." Varric snorted, appreciating her attempt.

"Guess we'll just have to go in and check."

The crumbling hallways of the thaig were deserted. It seemed even the darkspawn shied away from this place, which left an uneasy knot in the pit of Cameron's stomach. Despite their concern, the party continued on until they came to a ceremonial room with a raised dais and something on the center alter. Upon closer inspection a sinister looking idol of pure lyrium rested in the place of honor.

Varric was in awe, shouting out for his brother. Hesitantly, Cameron reached down for the idol and suddenly Fenris's markings began singing as if she cast a spell. He watched the mage, who seemed unaware of the sudden surge of magic, give the idol to Varric.

"Pure lyrium! This should be worth a fortune!" Varric enthused, tossing the statue down to his brother. "We should look around further, there might be more."

"You do that," Bartrand responded, quietly closing the chamber door after him. Cameron noticed the closing door, crying out to the others as she hurried to the exit.

"Bartrand! The door closed behind you!" Varric called out, slamming his fist against the stone door. They could hear Bartrand laughing on the other side.

"You were always quick to notice things, Varric." Bartrand called back. "Did you really think I was going to let you split this three ways? The location of this thaig alone is worth hundreds." They heard his laughter grow quieter as he walked away, content to leave them to die. Varric stared at the door in disbelief. Soon that disbelief changed to anger.

"Bartrand you son-of-a-bitch – sorry mother – so help me when I get out of here!" Cameron laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we see if there's another way out, unless you'd like to keep yelling at the door?" she joked, trying to ease the tension that was building within the room. Varric nodded, turning from the door.

"You're right. There has to be another way out."

They made their way across the room to a second exit, the stone door here having crumbled in on itself. The lighting in this part of the thaig was no longer the rivers of lava that flowed through all of the deep roads, but bands of lyrium glowing blue and red through out the rock walls. Cameron shivered unconsciously as she nervously led the group forward. She felt something was wrong just as Fenris did. His tattoos glowed bright as they were suddenly surrounded by shades.

"Shit!" Cameron screamed as she sent a cone of ice shooting in front of her at two shades that appeared before the group. Fenris barely let the spell finish before he ghosted through the first of the shades, shattering it. Varric took out the second frozen one with a rhyming triplet from Bianca. Carver pushed back a third, sinking his blade deep into the spectral matter before slicing up and through.

The group pushed through the shades with ease. These were barely formed specters trying desperately to get a foot hold. It was the ease of victory that dropped Cameron's guard. She was focused on throwing a bolt of lighting at a small group of the shades when the sudden, searing pain dropped her to her knees.

Some_thing_ formed behind her, slicing deep into her back, splitting skin and revealing bone. She slumped forward unconscious from the shock of the attack. The last thing she heard was Fenris calling her name.

She felt cold metal on her cheek and screaming agony from her back. A force was trying to bring her closer to consciousness; she could barely hear Carver over the sound of blood rushing through her ears.

"Shit, this is a lot of blood," Carver was pressing bandages against her back, trying in vain to stop the flow of blood. Fear stalking his features, he pushed harder on her back. He was rewarded with a squeak of pain. Cameron tried to twist away from his clumsy hands, but another pair held her still. Groggily, she looked down at one of the gauntleted hands that held her in place. Carver let out a sigh of relief, lessening his pressure on her injury.

"Well you certainly gave us quite the fright," Varric remarked, kneeling down next to her and Fenris. He pushed a bottle against her lips, then helped tip her head back so the medicine could flow down her throat. She coughed at the bitter taste, unconsciously swatting at Fenris's chest guard. Fenris simply held onto her, relief washing over him as the draught worked its way through her system.

"What hit me?" her voice was hoarse from pain. No one answered right away; they just looked at each other unsure what to say. Gingerly, Cameron opened her eyes. "Well?"

"We don't actually know," Varric finally answered. "But whatever it was, it's dead now." Despite herself, Cameron laughed which turned into a groan as her back began to bleed again. She closed her eyes again, and Fenris stiffened as he felt the magic wash over her. He watched in awe as first the muscle and sinew fused together, followed by the stitching of flesh. When the spell had finished, her back was smooth with no sign of the grievous wound except for the drying blood and torn robe.

Slowly, she pushed herself up, unaware that her robes were not following her. Fenris caught the fabric before it fell too far, holding it against her shoulder. Cameron blushed crimson, despite her earlier bravado. Now that her head was clear she could feel the leather of her breast band against her stomach and the ragged edges of her robe sticking to her blood coated sides.

"Huh," she tried to laugh "I don't suppose anyone has an extra robe handy?" the men shook their heads. "Figures." She muttered. "Carver, can I have your shirt?" she turned to her brother, expecting little argument. He stood up, backing away from her.

"What do you need my shirt for?" he asked, a trace of fear in his voice that was overlooked by the annoyance growing in his sister.

"What do you think I need it for? Unless you want me to make the trek to the surface in my smallclothes," she snapped back.

"Can't you just magic your clothes together?" he retorted.

"No, Carver I can't. I didn't learn the 'stitch clothes' spell. I was more focused on the mending flesh ones," she growled.

"Now, kids, let's not fight," Varric intervened, only to be glared at by both Hawkes. Varric held his hands up in surrender. "Never mind." Cameron was just about to yell at her brother again, when the sound of metal on stone caught her attention. Fenris had pulled off both gauntlets and was working at the buckles of his chest guard.

"Fenris?" she began. Fenris shook his head and peeled off the leather arm wraps with the chest guard. He loosened the laces around his throat and pulled off the leather jerkin he wore. Cameron could only stare up at him when he handed her the jacket. The lyrium markings traveled down his neck, tracing muscle and sinew. They traced his ribs, circling back to follow the line of his obliques, and disappearing beneath his pants. He was hard, lean muscle and Cameron was captivated. Fenris noted her interest with a raised brow and small smirk. Varric's voice broke her from her trance, and she blushed harder.

"At least one of us is a gentleman," Varric remarked, deciding to let Cameron's infatuation go for the moment. He tugged Carver away, a gesture to give Cameron some privacy. Fenris picked up his armor and followed the others, deftly putting it back on over his skin. Cameron sat there watching him until he was out of sight.

Sighing softly and licking her lips she pulled the jerkin on. She had to loosen the laces around the chest, but over all it fit – barely. The jerkin fell to just beneath her buttocks due to her hips, but she could move freely and she was covered to her relief.

She smiled as she ran her hand down the leather along her side. It was soft and smelled heavily of its elven owner; sweat mixed with incense and spice. She remembered a similar scent when she was in the Qunari compound and assumed that this was what Seheron smelled like. She left her tattered robes and followed the others.

It was Varric who noticed her first, and whistled.

"If you keep up that look, you're going to make Isabela jealous." Cameron laughed.

"Well she'll have to ask Fenris for the tailor. Come on, we still need to find away out." Cameron said, leading the group further down the path. This time Fenris let Carver take second while he took up the rear. He did not want to be distracted by the young woman in front. He had not expected the sudden visceral reaction he had when he saw her, and he was not about to let that distract him with their lives on the line.

They encountered more of the odd stone creatures, but this time they were ready. The monsters fell quickly and easily to sword and spell. It was not long before a larger one formed, calling out to Cameron.

"Stop! I will not see these creatures killed needlessly." its voice reverberated in the stone and hollow eyes stared at her.

"Hey, kill or be killed. They chose first." She responded angrily, clutching at her staff.

"They will attack you no longer."

"And we're supposed to take your word for it?" she asked.

"The Profane listen to me. They will not attack."

"The Profane? That's what those creatures are?" Varric chimed in, feeling twitchy. The stone creature turned its head towards him.

"I am not as they are. I would not see my feast end." Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Ok, demon, what's your schpiel?" She asked it, more interested in leaving than talking.

"You wish to leave. I know the way."

"And? What do you want out of the deal?" she responded, angrily. It cocked its stone head to the side, indicating a room farther along the passage. Fenris was on edge, they shouldn't be talking to a demon.

"There is a creature farther in that confuses me. I wish it dead. When that happens, you will find a key. The door will take you from this place." Cameron sighed.

"You talk too much," and a fist of earth shattered into the demon sending its stone body to the ground. "Now we know how to leave." Confidently, she strode over the rocky corpse. The three men stood dumbfounded for a minute before running after her.

Cameron's confidence quickly dissipated as a giant creature of stone and magic formed in front of the party and a magic barrier prevented escape.

"I don't believe it! A rock wraith? They're supposed to be a myth!" Varric exclaimed, pulling Bianca from her shoulder harness.

"Looks pretty real to me!" Cameron called back, focusing her magic into a fire storm around the creature. Neither Fenris nor Carver spoke as they dashed into the creature, sword and hammer slamming into the stone body. It retaliated against the attack with a focused burst of magic that sent the fighters flying. The attack left the creature drained and vulnerable for a follow up. Varric rained arrows down on its head while Cameron shot blasts of ice and fire into its prone form. Fenris pulsed with power as he swung his hammer into the creature. Carver tried his best to keep pace with the others, but was slowing. His fatigue did not hinder them as a final spell from Cameron sent the creature screaming into the void.

"Well, that was fun," Cameron panted, leaning on her staff. "Can we do it again?" Carver glared at her, and she grinned in response. Varric shook his head and scouted the adjoining room.

"Hawke!" he called, "You are not going to believe this!" Curious they followed Varric into the next room. Trinkets, gold and artifacts lined the walls and spilled onto the floor. The room practically glowed with the treasure. Cameron literally jumped in joy, spinning around to dance with her brother in celebration. Fenris smiled, watching his companions.

"We should take as many of the best pieces as we can carry. We can get the rest later," Varric said appraising the loot. Cameron nodded, finally noticing the door at the end of the room, a key resting in the lock.

"And I bet that's our way out."

They traveled up through the tunnels, dragging treasure on make-shift stretchers and eating whatever edible fungi they found along the way. Wherever they were in the deep roads, nothing else seemed to live.

Days later they discovered remains of fresh fires. They had finally found their way back to the tunnels they knew.

"Yep, looks like we're about five days from the surface," Varric stated after checking for the markers he left on the way down.

"Can we, um, can we take a rest? I'm not feeling right" Carver finally asked. Cameron smiled.

"Sure, we can take a break. I'm sure all of our stomachs are feeling a bit tender right now."

"Must have been those deep mushrooms we had." Varric said with a laugh. Carver fell to his knees.

"No, it's not –"he passed out before he could finish. Cameron rushed to his side, screaming out his name. Fear gripped her and she began shaking him, calling his name. In her terror she ripped his shirt, the cloth peeling away to reveal the blackened skin of infection that encased his side.

"No," she whispered softly. "No, no, no!" each word louder than the last, each word punctuated with her fist on the stone beside Carver. Fenris grabbed her hand, tugging her to look at him, to focus on something other than her brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, but she wasn't answering. She just shook her head, tears raining from her eyes. Fenris looked up at Varric who stood above them, concerned but at a loss himself.

Carver groaned, slowly returning to consciousness. Cameron wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled down at her brother.

"Leave it to you to keep something like this to yourself," she told him, sorrow tinting her voice. Carver just looked away from her, not wanting to see the sadness in her eyes.

"You'll take care of it won't you? Just like that templar." He took her hand, squeezing gently. She bit her lip to hold back the sob.

"No, we'll get you help. It's only five days. You can make it," she pleaded with him. He squeezed her hand again, turning his eyes to her.

"It's too late for me. You can see that. Please, Sister. This is the last thing I'll ever ask of you." Cameron stared at her brother before finally nodding.

"It won't be like Bethany. I'll bring you home," she promised him, pulling the dagger at his waist. "I love you Carver," she whispered before plunging the blade into his chest. He cried out in pain, but a smile crossed his dying lips. She fought for her control until the light finally left Carver's eyes. She didn't scream though she wanted to. Instead she let the tears fall from her eyes, ignoring Fenris and Varric, and pulled the dagger from her brother's chest. "Not like Bethany," she whispered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fenris pulled Varric away as he felt the spell begin. Fire poured from Cameron's fingertips as she prayed softly, reciting the words Ser Wesley had said over her sister's body. Even as his body began to burn on its own, Cameron did not stop until she was completely drained; finally falling over next to the pile of ash that was her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like a day before Cameron finally roused from her drained slumber, Carver's name on her lips as if praying it had all been a dream. The pile of ash she lay next to doused that hope with burning tears.

Varric quietly cursed Bartrand under his breath, keeping a distance from Cameron's grief. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened to prompt Cameron into killing Carver, but if it was what he believed, it was far from her fault. In fact she did him a mercy. He had heard the tales of the tainted scavengers that wandered the deep roads, all but darkspawn themselves. It was a fate he wouldn't even wish on Bartrand after his betrayal.

Fenris finally returned from scouting the tunnels ahead of them. There had been signs of their previous travels down, but no sign of anything living. A part of him did not want to return to Cameron. He feared this tragedy would send her crying into the arms of a demon to change the fate of her brother. But when he returned, he saw a woman simply grieving. He felt no magic singing in his brands, but a tugging in his belly at the pain she was failing to hide.

"Do we know what happened?" Fenris finally asked Varric as quietly as he could, but it was Cameron that answered.

"It was the taint," her voice was hoarse from crying, but her mask of bravery was slowly moving back into place. "There is only one cure. And we don't have it."

She stood then on shaky legs and rummaged through their treasure haul until she found a jewel inlaid flask. "I promised I'd take you home," She whispered to the ashes as she slowly scooped them into the container. Varric moved to help, but Fenris's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"She needs to do this herself," he whispered to the dwarf. After a moment, Varric nodded in agreement.

"Bartrand better start sleeping with one eye open from now on."

Finally Cameron placed as much of her brother into the flask as she could and pushed the sealed container into the front of Fenris's jerkin over her heart and turned back to her remaining party. She was covered in soot, blood and tears. Her fists and knees were scraped from pounding on the rocky cavern floor, but her mask was fully in place.

"It's time we leave," was the only thing she said as she picked up her treasure stretcher and led the way through the caves. Varric and Fenris followed behind, but left some distance to give her space in her grief.

Varric was right in his estimate of five days to the surface, and it was the cool breath of wind and warmth of the sun that finally brought a smile to Cameron's stained face. Varric let out a sigh of relief, and the tightness in Fenris's belly loosened just a bit at her smile.

"If I remember correctly, there was a stream near this entrance and we could set up camp there. Maybe catch a fish or something to get some real food in our bellies?" Varric asked cautiously. Rest and food were things they all needed, and the cleansing water of the stream would do a world of good for Cameron. To his relief Cameron nodded.

"That's a good idea, Varric. We all need the rest. Let's find that stream."

They split up the duties with Cameron and Varric finding kindling and wood for a fire and Fenris waded into the sun warmed stream to catch their dinner and rinse the filth of the deep roads from his body. As he stepped into the ring of their new camp his markings tingled as Cameron lit the fire with little more than a snap of her fingers. Fenris shivered at the sheer feeling of power that emanated from the mage, yet it confused him utterly that he didn't fear her as he did all other mages.

He tossed his catch to Varric who sat closest to the fire. Cameron had moved away from the fire, resting against a tree, idly fingering the urn through the leather of her borrowed jerkin. Varric and Fenris shared a concerned look before Varric called out to her.

"Hey, Hawke! Why don't you wash up? We'll…well, we'll keep an eye on Carver for you." Cameron dropped her head, letting her dirty white curls hide her face before nodding. Reverently she removed the urn and brought it to the fire. Hesitantly she rummaged through her brother's belongings and pulled out his last spare shirt before leaving the light of the fire and moving off into the darkening night.

"I'm worried about her. She's taking this pretty hard. You don't think she'll do something stupid, do you?" Varric asked Fenris as they watched her walk out of sight.

"I would not put it past any mage to do something stupid."

"Yeah, well she's not just _any_ mage, now is she?" Fenris shot a glare at Varric and growled.

"You cook, I'll go check on her," before Varric could voice an objection, Fenris was already moving silently away in the direction Cameron had gone.

Years of being in the shadows had made him extremely good at staying out of sight, and when the object of the hunt was distracted or hurt, it made things easier. Cameron had no idea she was being watched from the woods, or if she did, she made no hint of it. She had chosen a section of the bank in a clearing of trees with the full moon showing through the trees as it slowly made its way higher.

By the time Fenris had caught up to her, she had kicked off her boots and ripped off her gloves. Her back was to Fenris, so he could only assume the movements of her hands were unlacing the front of his jerkin. His assumption was accurate as she then peeled the tight leather from her body. It was sheer force of will to turn his head as she bent and slid her small clothes down her legs. He didn't turn his head again until he heard the splashing of water. He realized his mistake when he saw she was still only ankle deep in the cooling water. The shadows from the trees kept her mostly hidden, but the mystery was overwhelming his senses. She was thin for a human, but her arms and legs were tightly corded with muscle. Her hips flared out from a small waist and toned abdomen.

She moved farther into the water, and farther out of the shadows. Her back was still to him, but now he could see the outline of one seemingly perfectly shaped breast, and it was all he could do not to leave the shadows. Fearing his own emotions more than his concern for Cameron he left almost as quietly as he had followed.

The snapping of a twig alerted Cameron she had not been alone, but when nothing else occurred, she simply ignored it as an animal in the brush. She spent a good hour sitting in the stream, sometimes scrubbing her skin raw, sometimes simply crying. It would be a few days before they reached Kirkwall, and for her mother's sake, she could no longer be grieving.

Varric waited patiently for an hour, but with no word or sign from either Fenris or Cameron he began to worry.

"Do you think we should go look for them? See if they're ok?" Varric asked the urn, as if Carver would respond. Then he simply laughed at himself. "You're right; it's your sister and the Elf. They can easily take out anything that might try and jump them in the middle of the night. But you'd think they'd come back and keep an eye on me. You know how delicate I can be."

"Who are you talking to?" it was Cameron's voice, finally returning from her bath dressed in Carver's shirt that clung to her damp skin. She carried her gloves and Fenris's soaked jerkin – apparently she had washed it as well as herself. Varric smiled up at her, glad that she seemed no more worse for wear than when she had left.

"No one in particular; just getting lonely and hungry sitting here alone with all this tasty smelling fish cooking," Cameron scanned the camp site, noting Fenris's absence.

"Where'd Fenris go?" obviously Cameron had not noticed Fenris's checking on her, so Varric responded with an abbreviated explanation.

"Scouting. You know, just in case." Cameron nodded, taking him at his word. She dropped her gloves and hung the freshly rinsed jerkin over a tree limb to dry. She returned to the fire, this time purposely sitting away from Carver's remains and reached for a bit of fish to ease the hunger knot in her stomach.

"Hope he gets back soon. The fish will get cold and there's nothing worse than cold fish for dinner," Varric remarked, trying to make conversation.

"There are worse things, trust me." It was Fenris, rejoining the camp. Without his armor and jerkin, his skin glowed in the low light and Cameron caught herself staring at him again. This time Fenris refused to look at her as he sat at the fire next to Varric, picking at his share of the cooked fish. Varric noted the sudden extra coldness from his broody companion and vowed that when they were alone again, he'd hear why.

After Cameron finished her small meal, she set about warding their camp. With all the travel and heartache, she couldn't bring herself to set a watch. At least this way, she would make it possible for the others to sleep through the night as well. She didn't believe they would, but it was the thought that counted. With her last ward in place, she slumped to the ground, using her pack as a pillow and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

As soon as he was sure Cameron was sleeping, Varric turned to Fenris. "So, inquiring minds want to know why you're in such an extra foul mood?" Fenris glared at the dwarf.

"I am not in a foul mood," he replied angrily. Varric cocked a brow at his tone.

"No, that's right you always glare, growl and avoid contact with Hawke. Did something happen? Did she…did she do _something_?" Fenris swallowed, the low light from the fire hiding the blush creeping up his cheeks and ears as he remembered exactly what she had done.

"She bathed. That was all." the knowing smirk that plastered itself onto Varric's face, made Fenris glare daggers at the dwarf.

"Oh, well than that explains _that._"

"_That_ explains _what_?"

"Well, Hawke is a beautiful woman, and if I wasn't only interested in dwarves I'd –" Fenris shot from his seat with blinding speed until he was nose to nose with the dwarf.

"Not another word, Dwarf. To anyone." Varric raised his hands in surrender.

"Not another word about what happened tonight. Not that I _know_ what happened." Fenris leaned back into his place by the fire.

"You should sleep, Varric. I will take the first watch."

The days that passed as they made their way back to Kirkwall were uneventful. Varric would make conversation, mostly with himself, until gradually Cameron joined in. They joked and laughed, and things seemed to be returning to normal, until the day the City of Chains came into view. Reality hit Cameron like a brick and it took everything in her to keep moving forward. Mother had to know what happened. And this time, she would have Carver to mourn over.

"Hawke," Varric cut into her thoughts, "I'll take these things to my fence. You should see your family. I'll handle the business end of this." Cameron nodded her thanks, and without looking back made her way to her uncle's hovel.

"Mother?" she called as she entered the small home. At the sight of her daughter, her mother's face lit up and she ran to embrace her.

"Oh, Darling, you've returned! Were you successful? Where's Carver? Why isn't here with –" Leandra stopped asking questions when she saw the sullen look on her daughter's face. Cameron pulled the jeweled urn from her belt, placing it in her mother's hands.

"I brought him back. I promised I would," her voice was even, but the tears were clear in her tone. It took only a moment for Leandra to realize what she was given and told. She slapped Cameron hard across her check, snapping her head to the side.

"I told you not to take him! I told you this would happen!" Leandra was screaming at Cameron, sobs choking her words as she fell to her knees, gripping Carver's urn to her chest. Cameron tried, but could not hold her tears as she knelt with her mother, hugging her tightly through her raking sobs.

"I know, Mother. I know," she whispered into Leandra's grey hair.


End file.
